1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module installed in a portable wireless terminal, and more particularly, to a camera module with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) shutter in a portable wireless terminal, in which the LCD shutter has a shutter function and the liquid crystal panel's brightness is adjustable according to users' tastes.
2. Background of the Prior Art
With gradual popularization of portable wireless terminals, various functions and designs of portable wireless terminals have been launched. Portable wireless terminals that have been developed include a bar type terminal, a flip type terminal, a flip-up type terminal and a folder type terminal. Recently, the folder type terminal has been widely used because it has sufficient space for mounting of a wide LCD module as a display device, and can be carried in a folded state to thereby provide superior portability, as compared to other types of terminals. More recently, a slide type terminal, which is opened in such a way that its sub-body is slid on its main body in its length or width direction, has been launched to satisfy various users' tastes.
Also, development of the electronic communication industry has allowed portable wireless terminals to gradually become lightweight, small-sized and multi-functional. Examples of the multi-functions include a speaker function capable of reproducing various chords of melodies and high-quality color display functions capable of reproducing hundreds of thousands to millions of pixels, which are being further developed competitively.
In addition, portable wireless terminals are being equipped with various functions corresponding to the high-quality color display function, such as an optical photographic device used for image communication, used as a digital camera or used a camcorder. A small-sized camera lens assembly is generally used as the optical photographic device. The small-sized camera lens assembly is installed in a Radio Frequency (RF) board (i.e. main board) of the terminal in a Surface Mounted Device (SMD) type device. While the camera lens assembly has been detachably attached to the terminal, it recently is being built-in at a proper place of the terminal.
A camera module includes a camera lens assembly installed in a main board of a portable wireless terminal, and a plastic or glass transparent window installed at a corresponding position on a case frame of the terminal. The window prevents malfunction of the terminal and the camera lens assembly often caused by an inflow of impurities, such as dust, into the terminal.
However, the camera module is additionally installed in the terminal and lacks a separate shutter. Further, in a security zone, the terminal should be covered with a protective vinyl cover so as to prevent unauthorized photographing. In this case, the protective vinyl cover may damage the exterior of the terminal and cause inconvenience when a user seeks to use other functions, such as a calling function.